Heart of Stars
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: She's never seen stars. When she does, she's surprised by their beauty. She's never seen anything prettier. Much like all three of them when they first laid eyes on her. She's like a dream to them, but dreams are nightmares in disguse. "The stars, the constellations, and of the galaxy are in your eyes and I've never seen anything more beautiful than the way you look now."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know guys this idea came to me a while ago and it's been in my head for a while and now I'm on spring break and can actually write it so yeah~! It's based in Animal Parade and contains an OC. The beginning is a tad bit different than the start of the real game.  
Enjoy~!**

* * *

I've always hated moving with a strong passion. It's not that easy for me with my health problems. I despise going into details about it, but I was told pollution was horrible for my lungs, hence why I had to move. I didn't move to the country or anything, in fact I moved to the coast town of Castanet. Since it is separated enough from the mainland, everyone pretty much considers it an island though it is not really one.

Today was the day of my big move. I waited at the country side for someone to pick me up. I got to stay with my aunt until he came to pick me up. I made sure everything was packed and ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Hiya there miss! I'm Luke, this is Chase, and we came with Cain to pick up the girl who is moving in to Castanet!" I peeked my head around the corner of my house to see a blue haired boy and a boy with peach colored hair  
"That must be her," Chase said, making eye contact with me. I nodded and brought forth my bags. I wasn't particularly fond of speaking so I kept quiet as the two boys assisted with my bags. I hugged my aunt goodbye, and walked out to the cart. I tried to climb in and failed, and felt someone grab my hand. Their hand was very soft and I didn't realize I was good until I slipped on hay and landed on them. My face was burning red amd I got off him. Only then did I look at him.  
"I'm sorry, Chase," I grumbled quietly and sat down in the straw.  
"It's okay," He said and then did I realize he didn't know my name.  
"Okay guys! We have 3 hours until we arrive! This'll be fun!" Luke exclaimedas he climbed onto the cart.  
"My name is Riley," I whispered.  
"Riley? Isn't that a guys name?" Chase scoffed. I hung my head quietly. I didn't want is any worse than it already was. I already felt overheated and dizzy.  
"Do you have any water?" I asked after a long silence. I needed some, not only to cool down and not dehydrate but also to take some medicine. I looked at them and they shook their heads. "Oh."  
I decided that the best way to deal with my problems would be to take a nap and try to drown them out. I laid down my head and was immediately greeted by the same feeling you get if you put your head on a bus window. The familiar feel of the clickclack of destruction. I sighed and sat up, brushing the straw from my hair. I reached into one of my bags and pulled out some strips of paper and an old whipped topping container. This caught Luke's attention. I took one of the strips and folded over a piece on an angle, then folding the rest over that piece then folded it over to the next side, so on and so forth until I ran out of paper, which was tucked between the foldsof a side. I pushed in the sides until a paper star was formed. I put it in the cool whip container and continued to make dozens more. I didn't realize that the boys were watching, Luke in amazement and Chase in disbelief. I made about two in a minute and ended up filling the whipped topping container. I closed it upand met the boys' gaze.  
"What? They're only paper stars," I said.  
"Dudette, you're AMAZING! Those are EXTREME!" Luke yelled. I winced.  
"Luke, shut up," Chase said. Luke stuck out his tongue at the peach haired boy.  
"We're about halfway done with the trip," Cain told us. I sighed.  
"Can you teach me how to make the paper stars?" Luke asked. I smiled and nodded,but chase shook his head furiously.  
"No, no. Absolutely not."  
"Why not, Mr. Grouchy-pants?" I asked.  
"Because Luke has the patience of... of Luke! He has no patience whatsoever and if he can't do it on the first try he'd give up and yell. Iwon't permit it."  
"I didn't realize you were in charge of me, mother," Luke spat at him childishly.  
"Dale put me in charge of you on this trip. Once we're home you can do whateveryou want. For now, leave the paper stars to man-name over here."  
"Riley is a unisex name," Luke said, clearly wanting to argue with Chase."  
"Guys, can we not do this?" I asked, and they still bickered loudly. "Guys!"  
"At least my mother is still alive!" Chase shouted. Luke looked taken aback and like he was about to cry.  
"Guys...?" I asked again, this time faint and quiet, more silent than a whisper. Luke didn't hear me and began shouting at Chase. I clutched my head. It was too loud. Everything spun and I fell back, my head pounding. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Is she dead...?" I heard Luke ask.  
"No you nimrod, she passed out," Chase said.  
"When will she wake up? We're an hour away."  
"Whenever she can, Luke, Whenever she can."

About twenty minutes later I opened my eyes. I sat up and groaned as my body ached in protest.  
"Riley, I see you're up," Chase said. Luke had fallen asleep and snored soundly. I nodded and looked at the road, where the sun was now setting. A breeze passed through and I shivered, knowing I hand't dressed appropriately for the ride. Soon a blanket greeted my tiny body. I looked over at Chase, who slid next to me now to watch the sunset. It was nice; no worries surrounded me and I felt free. No words had to be exchanged. We slowly passed through some fields and past an abandoned farm and into the streelamp-lit Harmonica Town.

"Well, girly, this is your stop," Cain said, stopping in front of the Town Hall. "All of us belong a ways back. Good luck and we will see you tomrrow. If you need help, the mayor has a son Gil who can help." I nodded.

"Thank you very much! Bye guys!"

* * *

It was late and the Mayor's office definitely didn't give off a friendly feel. I walked up to the desk feeling like a sheep being led to slaughter. No one was there besides a youth with sharp, unforgiving, sapphire blue eyes and very light blonde hair.  
"Excuse me? Are you, by chance, Gil?" I asked softly. He looked up.  
"Yes, that is me," He looked up. "Are you Riley?" I noded. "Well, Riley, we had some problems with your request," He said and met my eyes. It took me a moment until I was able to speak.  
"What were the problems?"  
"Well, the lot you were promised for your home is non-existent, and it's somehow already owned. Therefore you cannot move in." I felt as though I would cry.  
"But why wasn't I told this earlier? I need to be here," I said, angrily. I rarely ever got angry. I would be too scared to argue. "I didn't go through a really long ride here while sitting in hay or straw or whatever and have two of my three companions argue enough for me to get so stressed and anxious I passed out to arrive in town and be told I couldn't live here!" Gil stood and took all of my harsh words and then took off his reading spectacles.  
"You must have misunderstood me. You can't move into _that _specific lot, but I have another place you can move into. Mind, it's a little old and hasn't been owned in years but for the confusion I can reduce the price a bit which leaves you money to renovate it," He said.  
"My house should have already been paid for fully before I moved here," I said, anxiety beginning to take over.  
"Hm," He grunted and looked over a few papers. "Yes, you have. This house though because of size of land is going to be a bit more expensive."  
"I don't have any more money! How can I make money? I can't get a job! I can't-" I was cut off by getting keys placed in my hands.  
"Your new house is the farm. You can grow crops there to pay off your house debt," Gil said flatly. "Our old farmer moved out five or six years ago. She's not coming back. It's your farm now, Riley."

_I... Own a farm?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually wrote another chapter! woah!**  
**Okay let me explain why this is such a surprise to me: I didn't know if anything in regards to this story would happen. But, alas, it did. Chapter 2 everyone!**

I woke up to my alarm at 6 am sharp. I sighed, this was too early for me. I had to make breakfast so I could take my medicine or else I would throw up. As I made pancakes, I recalled the rest of last night. I almost yelled at Gil (again). I can't run a farm with all my health problems! Or can I? It would certainly be an experience, but I could do it, right? The trip to my new house was less than desirable as well, as Gil refused to help me. I sighed and put my pancakes on my plate. That's right, I had stuff to make pancakes. Brought from home. I over prepare. I sat down at the table in the house which was old and dusty and ate the new and fluffy pancakes atop it. Once the pancakes were downed, alongside my medicine, I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of light denim shorts and a pink tank top with a purple overshirt. I stuck on some pink high tops and thought about putting makeup on. I then began inspecting myself in the mirror.

I had short, wavy, light blonde hair, large green eyes, and light freckles on my even lighter skin. I was slightly tall and very skinny. I'm not over critical, but I don't find myself pretty or even the slightest bit attractive. I sighed and got my tools and left my new house. My crops would't plant themself.

* * *

The first step was to clear the land. It was the middle of spring, and everything was already in full bloom. I took a deep breath of fresh air and began picking the weeds that grew in my field. They were tough little suckers and took a lot of effort to pull. Once the field was cleared, i wiped my forehead from sweat. On to step two. The second step was to till the fields. I had five types of seeds to plant: turnips, strawberries, potatoes, wheat, and cabbages. The last farmer had left them behind and I took them as a gift. The soil was very poor quality, sadly. I groaned as it would take more effort to plant and raise crops in such terrible conditions. Besides that, I had five 3-by-3 patches to plant in. One type of crop per patch. Step three was planting. I carefully planted the seeds in their respective patches of land and covered them up. This process was a bit lenghty as I made sure everything was planted where it needed to be and no seeds traveled beyond where they should. I stood up and stretched, along with cracking my back. Everything needed to be watered now. I filled up my watering can for step final step was to water the plants. Now that I had filled up my watering can, I walked back over to my plants and watered each and every one of them, making sure not to overwater. I smiled once I finished because I felt accomplished. Farm work wasn't that bad. I ignored any signs of fatigue Ihad and made my way to the ranch.

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up in my bed. What had happened? Upon further inspection, it wasn't my house and the aroma of mushroom soup filled my nose.  
"Huh?" I questioned softly.  
"Riley. You're awake," Chase said, looking back at me.  
"What happened?" I asked, confused.  
"I don't know, you tell me. I found you passed out near my house," he said.  
"Oh."  
So farm work _wasn't _as easy as I had once thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter.  
I've been busy and haven't had a spare moment but I had to update.  
Keep watch for my next story about A New Beginning, Moon Spirit! It should be up later today or by the end of this week.  
This story should be updated within the next week or so.  
Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
